Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It is highly desirable to know whether someone taking medications is adhering to their prescription. Insurance companies and other risk-bearers may be particularly interested in ensuring that prescription medications are taken by the insured. Additionally, most medicine recommendations are based on “standards” rather than a metabolized amount of an active ingredient or ingredients. Some methods for determining medication adherence include self-reporting by the users that are taking medications. Self-reporting methods may be cumbersome to users and/or may be inaccurate.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.